Heart and Soul(Remake)
Heart and Soul Type: Solar Circle Sorcerery Keywords: Infernal, Blasphemy Cost: 70 Target: Caster and One Artifact It is said that there is no way -- not even for the mighty Yozi -- to cleave an exaltation from the upper soul short of death. This is true. It is also said that there is no way -- not even for the mightiest of sorcerers -- to cleave the soul from the body short of death. This is not true. In the same manner in which a faerie might bind his hearts grace to an artifact, this charm binds the casters soul into an object. His soul, and the exaltation that cannot be separated from it, are bound into the object as they might otherwise be bound to his flesh. The casters body is now nothing more than a projection of this artifact. This has no mechanical effect under normal circumstances. If the artifact his soul is bound too is ever destroyed, the caster is killed -- instantly. If the casters body is ever destroyed, he has the potential to return to life later after a recovery period of 1 month per dot of Essence. While he is "dead" -- he is inside the artifact, which achieves sapience and can talk to it's attuned wielder if it wishes. The caster can never attune to his own soul artifact. He is at half MDV towards whomever does have it attuned, and has a positive intimacy towards them that lasts as long as they keep it attuned, and cannot be removed by any means so long as it is attuned. These bonuses stack with the effects of Solar Bond and True Love, should either participant have it. If his body is ever more than Essx20 yards from his soul artifact, he loses access to his Peripheral Essence pool. The wearer of the soul artifact can, as a reflexive action, drain as many motes as she wishes from the users Peripheral Essence pool. For every 2 motes so drained, she recovers 1. Every time the caster dies, his soul is barred fully to the artifacts attuned wielder. For a peroid of 1 month per dot of the wielders permenant Ess, plus the time it takes the caster to respawn, the casters gains an additional motivation of their choosing. If the artifact is a living creature, the caster is "stuck in their head." They can communicate freely with each other, share senses, and the caster can even posses the body of the creature -- with it's permission. This does not allow the caster access to any of his charms or powers -- just allowing him to "talk through her". He can use her charms and powers instead, but only with the creatures permission. He uses his own abilites and mental attributes when possesing this way. After the time is up, the caster's soul is ready to move into a new body -- but this spell does not provide such a form. It must be acquired, by one means or another. If the caster has Transcendent Spirit Ascension, Transcendent Desert Creature, or any similar Yozi-spirit-transformation charms, he recovers near them after Essence days instead of months, and produces his own spirit body as soon as the recovery time is up. The time they gain an additonal motivation is unaffected. Category:Songs of the Time of Tumult